


He Is Right

by antediluvianevil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Restored Elvhenan, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antediluvianevil/pseuds/antediluvianevil
Summary: She begs for her freedom.Like a child, she does not use reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially done as an experiment. 
> 
> I imagined that all the lives lost after the removal of the Veil would have a significant toll on . . . a person's wellbeing.

It had been worth it.

A large portion of humans, elves, and qunari were lost, and the dwarves all fled back to their thaigs, but the conflicts between mortals and spirits shocked by the lack of the Fade were ending, and the Elvhen were finally being restored. Cities were being built, children were being born. There were still . . . conflicts between his people and the remaining mortals, but both sides had agreed that it would be best to live, and let live.

At least for now, he thought.

The Capital was just completed. A large city in the northern Arlathan forest. The Tevinters showed a fault in building a coastal city, so they capital was a few miles away from the coastline. But there was business with fishermen and merchants being done, so all was well. The city was not as magnificent as what came before, but only a century had passed. There was still time.

All the time in the world.

He walked throughout the city, greeting his people, who greeted him warmly in return. Magic was being taught freely, and the plight of the mages had ended. Children ran through the streets, playing and shouting, people walked through the markets buying food and other goods. It cost a lot—far more than even he anticipated, but they had won. The People had won, and the world was whole again.

There were still troubles, of course. Poverty still existed, and classism was becoming an issue in recent years. Beggars and hungry children could be found, hiding in dark alleys and sewers, but there was still much hope. No one needed to be hungry.

He was watching the marketplace from a distance when he heard a familiar voice. It was but a whisper, too far away for him to understand it, but the voice was unmistakeable. He stepped into the labyrinth of alleyways and hidden passages and waited. He heard the voice again. He would have believed Cole to have been corrupted, but if the Spirit was still alive, it was another thing to be glad about.

“Cole,” he called out.

He heard footsteps. They were running . . . further away. He sighed. An alley was no place for such a kind spirit. He walked and followed the sounds of feet when he reached a dead end.

A figure was hunched over by the wall, and he approached it.

“Is that you—” he started.

They looked up. It was she.

“—vhenan,” he choked out.

She said nothing. She only stared at him. She was so pale and thin . . .

“Vhenan,” he repeated and approached.

Cole appeared at that point. He stood between the two elves, blocking him from approaching Lavellan.

“She doesn’t want to see you,” the boy whispered. “She doesn’t like you.”

“Cole, she is ill. She needs food and medicine.”

“No,” the woman said. “I refuse.”

He sighed. “Do not make me force you.”

“I’m not forcing you. You’re acting because you think you have to.” She lowered her head. “That’s all you’ve ever done though, I suppose.”

“I do what I must so no one else has to.”

She said nothing. She began to cry. It must have been from the exhaustion and hunger. He stepped closer, and Cole stopped him.

“Forget,” he said to the spirit.

The boy’s eyes widened for a moment before he did. He stood there, motionless. He disliked erasing memories, but Cole was incapable of understanding what he must do.

He stepped past the spirit and pulled Lavellan up by her shoulders. She was shaking. She must have been more ill than he thought.

“Why are you crying, vhenan?”

She looked at him like she thought him insane. “You’ve lost yourself that much, Solas?”  
“I am perfectly fine. It is you I am worried about.”

She started to sob. She truly was exhausted. He picked her up and she continued to weep as he brought her back to his palace.

She would never hurt again.

She had her own private quarters in the palace, which he made sure to be well-stocked with clothing, furniture, and books and writing supplies. He remembered how she always enjoyed writing.

He led her there personally. He opened the gilded door into the large room and she stared at him.

“This is your room, vhenan. I do not wish for you to live on the streets.”

She stared at the room. “It’s . . . nice.”

He smiled. “If you have a want or desire anything, you need only ask.”

She pulled at the hem of her tunic with her remaining arm. “What . . . do I do? I mean,” she stopped and quieted. She shook her head.

He smiled. “You are required to do nothing, and encouraged to do whatever you wish.”

“I wish to leave, but your guards won’t let me.”

“You are still not well. I would be a terrible host if I allowed my guest to leave sick.”

“I’m sick?”

“Yes, vhenan. Your skin is ashen and your muscles weak. You must regain your strength.”

She didn’t protest, and he smiled as she entered the room. She stared at the bed like it was a dream.

“Thank you,” she said and looked away from him.

He still smiled. “If you need anything, only ask.”

He left her to her business. No doubt she had things on her mind. Loud-mouthed servants already spread the news of a woman moving into the palace and being received like a queen, and rumors of him taking a lover soon spread all throughout the servants and rich residents. The rumors weren’t unwarranted—he did treat her like royalty, and a part of him did wish to take her as a lover once again. But she was still unwell. She was often fatigued, spending hours a day in bed, doing nothing.

She needed to regain strength.

He told her she must attend an upcoming party. Such activity and socialization would he good to her mood. He had servants cut her hair and outfit her with a gown that hugged her curves and assets.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

He took her arm in his and she never let him go throughout the event. Many citizens greeted her warmly and teased him for having a woman clinging to his side. She turned red and stiff at the jests, embarrassed at the idea. She always was a bit shy. He implored her to dance with him, and after a few moments of indecision, she nodded.

They went to the room where the music was played, and the wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against him. It was a selfish act, and when he found she didn’t push away, they danced. Her feet were unsure, as they always were in dance, but he guided her and kept her close, always assisting her in not stepping on his feet. Her expression lightened, and he smiled.

It was good for her health after all.

When the evening ended, he walked her back to her quarters and she stood in the doorway.

“Thank you,” she murmured before moving to close the door.

He stopped her, and she stared.

“Solas?”  
He hummed. “Vhenan.”

He kissed her lips gently, and she took in a sharp inhale. He pressed the kiss and brought his hand to the underside of her jaw. She didn’t move.

She must have been tired. It was a long night, after all.

He broke the kiss and smiled. She was red and staring at the ground.

“Goodnight,” he said, and she closed the door.

He tried to be with her more often afterwards. He took her and showed her the beautiful parks and estates in the city. She was smiling more often, and she even started to regain weight. She became friends with some of the merchants in the city, entranced by tales of the time when there was a veil. A few spirits took interest in her, most of them either wisdom or compassion. She enjoyed the spirits’ company.

She even started smiling at him a few times, when she found something interesting in a book or tome. She was becoming happy.

After two months, she approached him when he was meeting with Abelas to plan further expansion plans in the surrounding country. Abelas was still indifferent to her, but she tried to make friends with him.

“Solas, the guards won’t let me go out alone.”

“You are still not completely well, and the people are not like yours. It is not safe to go alone.”

“I’m not a child,” she declared.

“Then surely you understand that there are reasons why you cannot.”

Her expression melted into apathy. “Is it because you’re a controlling, delusional idiot, or because you’re actually concerned?” She glared at Abelas. “What do you think? Surely you’re less delusional than this fool.”

“I am not one to comment.”

“You fear him,” she stated and laughed. “I’m in a gilded cage, only to be walked when needed.”

She stormed out like a child and he sighed.

“I apologize for her behavior. She is not well.”

Abelas made no comment, and when the discussion was over, Solas proceeded through the palace to Lavellan’s room.

He knocked. She cracked the door open.

“I believe we should talk. Discuss your . . . concerns.”

She nodded and opened the door. She could be reasonable. She would understand why he wanted her supervised while she was out.

She sat on a cushioned chair and he sat on a couch across from her, in front of the warm fireplace. She stared at the fires. She had no emotion on her face, and that made him worry even more.

“You are unhappy,” he said.

She nodded.

“I want you to be happy. What can I do?”

“Give me freedom. Let me go.”

“I cannot.”

“So you’re keeping me prisoner?”

He shook his head. What a ridiculous notion. “I am making sure you are healthy and well. You were so hungry and broken when I found you. I want you to never experience what you went through again.”

Her knuckles went white.

“Broken because of you. Do you even care that millions of people died?”

“They were necessary losses. I cannot dwell over what has been done.”

“Were our friends necessary losses?”

“Yes. Regrettable, but necessary.”

She smiled. “You’re insane. And to think I became almost comfortable here—” She stood up. “I am leaving.”

“No, you are not.”

She ignored him and stormed out of the room and through the building. She still had a knack for foolishness, it seemed. He followed her and when she approached the main doors to the city, the guards blocked her way.

“Let me through!”

They said nothing.

“Vhenan,” he murmured and took her hand, “this is what I meant. You let your emotions control you and throw reason to the wind.” He grabbed her wrist. “Do you not remember what it was like for you on the streets? How you were hungry and desperate?”

“I remember, Fen’Harel. And I would rather be hungry than kept here for your sick need to keep me under control and safe.”

He flinched at the title, but he pulled her through palace back to her quarters and shut the door behind them. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her. She didn’t give his tongue entrance when he asked for it. She shoved him back.

“Don’t touch me. Do not. Please. Just let me go.”

He sighed. It was a world leagues different than her own. It was foreign and unsafe for her. And he could not let any more harm come to her.

“I cannot,” he declared.

And it was true.

But she refused to see that.

She wept and walked to the bed, falling into the pillows and screaming profanities and curses. Like a child. And she asks for freedom?

He left her.

In time, she would realize. She would be happy. One way or another.

He had to force her to leave her quarters after that day, like she was a volatile youth. She refused to eat. Only when the hunger became too much did she touch the plates of food always left for her. She was no longer well, and he tried to convince her this was why. When left alone, she will destroy herself. He was only trying to keep her safe and healthy.

He made her to attend a party with him, where she managed to embarrass him for no reason other than a childish discontentment.

He pulled her out of the party early and pushed her against a wall, his fingers digging into her hips.

“I am trying to help you. Why do you refuse to let me help you?”

“I don’t need help,” she spat. “I need freedom.”

“Vhenan,” he cooed. “You must realize I am doing what I must. For you.”

“Fuck you.”

He sighed. “Do you even realize how much the world has changed? You think you can take care of yourself when you cannot.”

“You’re treating me like I’m a toddler learning how to talk. It’s been over a hundred years since you tore down the Veil. I know how to treat the spirits and—”

“You spent a hundred years hungry. A hundred years alone.”

She started to cry.

He continued. “You know I am right and that everything points to me being right.”

“You’re a delusional tyrant. Your people are suffering from ongoing fighting between demons. There’s starvation plaguing the countryside. You act like everything is fine when it’s not!”

“All those issues are currently being resolved. This is not an overnight process. Come with me. I will walk you back to your quarters.”

She glared as he pulled her along. Her fist was clenched and her jaw was set tight. She refused to see reason.

But she would learn. Everyone did, eventually. And she would be happy.

His heart would be happy.

That evening, he agreed he was a bit rash. He walked to her quarters and begged her to understand. To see the dangers if she left. He did not want her to be hurt. She was still his heart, even after all those years, and to see her hurt would crush him.

She did not care. “At this point, I may hurt myself just to make you hurt.”

He felt his blood turn to ice. He stormed up to her and grabbed her wrist. She pulled back and started to cry.

“You,” he started, “will never harm yourself while you are in my care.” He tightened his grip. “Even if that means I must watch you every hour of the day.”

She grinned. “Guess you better put another bed in your room then. Maker knows what a stupid mortal child like me will do if left alone.”

“You taunt me.”

“I fucking hate you.”

His heart cracked and he kissed her. She pushed back against him and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her against him.

“Let me go!”

“Vhenan, please, I beg you. See reason.”

She hit him and he held her arm back as he pressed her face in the crook of her neck. All he wanted was for her to understand and be happy. Why did she refuse to be happy? He released his grip when her knees gave way and she crumbled to the floor, weeping.

He hurt her, didn’t he?

He apologized and fled the room.

The following morning he saw her in the courtyard. She sat among the flowers and bushes and spoke to a small spirit of compassion. He watched from a distance. Lavellan smiled and even chuckled a few times, and the spirit fluttered happily. But her expression slowly fell, and the spirit stopped moving in joy.

He started to move until the spirit tapped her forehead.

Lavellan sat there motionless for a minute and the spirit fled the garden. She then stood up, cleaned the dirt off from her pants, and walked towards him.

When she saw him, her face lit up and she quickened her strides to reach him.

“Good morning, ma lath,” she said.

He stared. She had not addressed him as that since the Inquisition. He stared and he must have looked like an idiot, because she giggled.

“Are you alright, Solas?”

Was he dreaming? Was he about to wake up and find this all to just be a wishful dream?

But he was awake. And she was standing there, with a smile plastered on her face. She stood on her toes and kissed his chin. The spirit made her forget. How much, he did not know. But she seemed . . . happy with him.

“Can we go get breakfast? I’m starving.”

“You are . . . no longer angry with me?”

“Why would I be angry with you?”

He smiled. “It is nothing. I suppose I am simply fretting over the minor problems our people are experiencing.”

“You are a good leader, and the people are getting stronger every day. Never doubt yourself.” She locked her arm around his and kissed his cheek. “I love you, and these one hundred years have been wonderful.”

“Ar lath, ma vhenan.”

He was right, of course. Everything he had done, and everything he will do was, and is necessary.

  
And he was right again, of course.

One way or another, she saw reason.


End file.
